Contactless transactions involve use of transaction cards (e.g., a credit card, a debit card, a gift card, an automated teller machine (ATM) card, a rewards card or client loyalty card, and/or the like) and/or devices (e.g., a smart transaction card, a smartphone, and/or the like) in transactions to pay for products or services at transaction terminals (e.g., point of sale (PoS) terminals) of individuals or businesses engaged in the sale of goods or services without a need for the transaction cards or devices to contact the transaction terminals (e.g., via a swipe of a card reader or an insertion into a chip reader). In some instances, radio frequency (RF) antennas and/or radio frequency identification (RFID) tags may be included in contactless transaction cards to provide identification information associated with the transaction cards (e.g., an account identifier, account information, a payment token, and/or the like). Accordingly, consumers may utilize the transaction cards or devices with an RF antenna and/or RFID tag by waving the transaction cards or devices over or near contactless transaction terminals to pay the individuals or businesses.